


【黑及】落花流水

by Little_Bluebird



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Bluebird/pseuds/Little_Bluebird
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 4





	【黑及】落花流水

简介：“故事假使短过这五月落霞，没有需要惊诧”  
弃权声明：美好的回想属于黑尾铁朗和及川彻，人物属于古馆老师，OOC属于我。  
推荐搭配BGM：陈奕迅-落花流水

多年后，黑尾铁朗依旧能清晰想起那个下午。  
候机室巨大的透明玻璃，夕阳徐徐斜照，望出去，外面平整的起飞跑道被阳光照着，远远向地平线延伸。银色的飞机缓缓移动着，马上就要起飞了。  
黑尾把手插进兜里，再次抬头看了一眼航班信息。  
从东京飞往迈阿密，目的地却远不止隔着太平洋。

认识及川彻是一件很偶然的事。  
说是完全陌生，也算不上——那张脸，在青少年时期，就经常在排球月刊上见到。宫城县青叶城西排球队的队长、二传，及川彻，甚至说他是整个宫城最好的二传手也不为过。黑尾的目光匆匆扫过相关的介绍，堪称养眼的照片下都是各个学校的女生对他的溢美之词。但当时黑尾更多想要挖掘与乌野相关的一切，尽管每个月这个念头都落空。彼时的乌野，虽然有打进全国的辉煌，如今却是名不见经传。这可不行，黑尾啧嘴，合上杂志，又开始想接下来的合宿。  
在橙色的体育馆相遇时，隔着网与泽村大地握手那刻，他看着对方胸前带着队长横条的1号字号，不知怎么想起印在彩页上的及川彻。  
那个从未到过此地的，青叶城西的队长，及川彻。  
乌野也好，白鸟泽也好，在这橘色的场地，那抹薄荷绿从未融入其中。  
比赛的哨声吹响，黑尾拉回思绪，把注意力放在对面的发球上。

而见到真人则是好几年后的事情了。  
黑尾下了飞机，倒时差让他落地的时候有轻微的不真实感。南半球的阳光热烈耀眼，他摸索着行李牌，到托运处寻找自己的箱子。  
接过工作人员递来的皮箱，他习惯性用日语说了句多谢。走了两步发现有些不对劲，仔细一看，虽然是一样的款式，但扣在拉链上的猫咪吉祥物没有了。  
这可就麻烦了。黑尾折回托运处，可是等到履带上所有的箱子被领走，他也没见到自己扣着猫咪挂件的行李箱。周遭人来人往，说着他并不熟悉的语言，他孤身一人在异国他乡，举目无亲漂泊无依——  
比起在原地哀叹，还是快些到客服中心说明一下情况，也许还能追回自己的行李。尽管里面没有什么贵重的物品，但一来自己拿的也是别人的箱子，二来，黑尾对那只箱子还是很有感情的。  
黑尾向客服处的小姐用英语比比划划地示意自己的行李被调换了，这个皮箱并不是自己的那只。这时候身边一个人插进来：“抱歉，小姐，我的行李被人拿错了。”  
黑尾转过头，在这个平凡无奇的中午时分，之前只在平面见到的人突然变成了眼前的活人，他身边站着的——  
“及川彻？”  
黑尾喊出了他的名字，及川转过头，对他笑笑：“啊，是要签名的吗？”他从上衣口袋掏出了签名笔，等着黑尾递过去明信片或者日历的切页。饭撒倒是很积极，笑容也得体又耀眼，黑尾谢绝了，他指指客服台：“如果可以，方便帮我把我的行李取回来吗？”  
多亏了及川流利的西班牙语，黑尾铁朗顺利换回了自己的箱子。为了表示感谢，黑尾打算请及川吃饭。

“其实我并不是因为你是圣胡安的二传手才认出你的。”黑尾擦擦嘴。  
“哦？”及川眯眼，表情有些意外，他的叉子忙着对付盘子里的意大利面，他看上去很饿，吃得两颊鼓鼓的，有些不顾形象。  
黑尾突然想起当年排球月刊上面说过及川的喜好除了打排球就是吃拉面。  
这种无用的信息在脑海中飘过让他有些哭笑不得，他咳嗽了一声以掩盖并不存在的尴尬：“当年高中的时候，你经常上排球月刊，记得吗？”  
“哦？”及川的表情微妙起来，“你高中也是……”  
“东京音驹高校，MB，黑尾铁朗。”黑尾举起杯子跟及川的轻轻碰碰，“抱歉，自我介绍来得有点迟啊。”  
杯子里是气泡水，及川跟着抿了一口，二氧化碳的酸爽像电流一样袭击他的舌头，黑尾仿佛自说自话般继续开口道：“你现在可是，天下谁人不识君，介绍自己时都可以省不少口舌吧。”  
“嗯……”及川缓慢地眨眼，音驹，这个名字他也听过，他打量着对方的年纪——很年轻，或许与自己相差无几，他知道影山飞雄第一次打进全国那一年，音驹也算得上劲敌之一，自己没有与对方交过手，或许对方……  
“啊，如果你是想问我当年打排球的事，”黑尾做了个“请”的手势，“我跟你同年，及川先生。”  
“那你是——”  
“跟你的爱徒影山飞雄好好地比试了一番呢，虽然输了。”  
“什么爱徒。”及川矢口否认，“我跟他……”  
“当年排球月刊写的。”  
“那都是胡编乱造的无聊产物。”  
“‘要打就打到对方站不起来为止’也是胡编乱造出来的吗？”  
“……除了我的部分。”  
黑尾发出一阵大笑，端起面前的气泡水又喝了一口。他那杯是西瓜味，看上去比自己的青瓜味正常不少，及川有一股想抢夺对方吸管的冲动。  
“回阿根廷是有赛事吗？抱歉，我有一段时间没有关注排球赛了。”  
及川抱起双臂：“您是记者吗，黑尾先生？”  
黑尾一摊手：“差不多。我是个作家。”  
见对方狐疑地皱起眉头，黑尾继续说：“我是来这边采风的，最近杂志社想出一期关于南美洲作家的专题，”他喝空了剩下的气泡水，“所以我就来阿根廷了。”  
“顺便再来看一场排球比赛。”隔着剩下的酱汁和软掉的薯条，黑尾金色的眼睛玩味地看着桌子对面的及川彻。  
“是么，”及川也喝完了自己杯子里的气泡水，“那么我不会让你失望的，黑尾君。”

几天后。  
黑尾在阿根廷的工作进行得很顺利，他哼着小调，踏入小酒馆。  
时间已接近傍晚，南半球四季颠倒，此刻本应该飘着鹅毛大雪的冬季，在眼下却是繁星布满天空的夏夜。黑尾轻轻摇晃着杯子里的葡萄酒，细嗅那一缕美妙的香气。  
刚把被子举到嘴边，他的肩膀被人拍了一下。  
杯子里红玛瑙般的酒液晃了晃。  
“你没看我的比赛。”来者倒是开门见山，及川彻大大方方地拉开他身边的椅子坐下，棕色的眼睛盯在黑尾身上。  
“我看了。”黑尾坦然自若，“以及，你不应该来这里。”  
“我在观众席搜寻着，没见到你。”及川咄咄逼人，他突然贴近黑尾的脸，距离太近以至于及川说话时候开合的嘴唇几乎快与黑尾的贴在一起：“你害得我比赛分心了。”  
“哈。”黑尾笑笑，“但尽管如此，你们还是赢了不是吗？直落两盘，赢得干脆利落。”他举起酒杯，用透明的杯口把两人的亲密隔开，“整场比赛你都发挥得很好，连续发球得分，与左翼的进攻配合也很流畅，最终比分是27-25，我没有说错吧？”  
“……”及川坐回了自己的座位，眼神还是有些不甘心。黑尾把杯中液体一饮而尽，同样凑近及川的嘴唇：“我看了，但不是在现场看的——我看的是电视转播。”  
及川轻轻吸气：“好过分，小黑。”  
“能让及川大王记住在下的名字实在是幸运。”黑尾说话时一缕葡萄酒的醇香从唇齿间飘出，及川的喉结动了动：他在比赛，他不能喝酒。  
但是现在他觉得焦渴。  
“下一次，”他像不服输的小孩子在较劲，“下一次请一定要到现场来，为了我。”  
黑尾内心权衡着——是再逗逗这家伙，跟他说“不好”呢，还是答应这无理傲慢的请求呢？  
“再说吧。”他付了酒钱，把及川留在原地，“祝你武运昌隆，及川彻。”  
可恶。及川坐正身子，原地生了一会闷气，看看挂钟，时间不早了，他起身，椅子与地面发出慢吞吞的摩擦声。推开门，外面竟然下起雨来了。  
而门口的伞架上，一把挂着猫咪装饰的雨伞引起了他的注意。  
“跟那天行李箱上的吊饰一样啊，”及川张开伞，黑漆漆的伞布罩在他头顶，“这家伙，就这么喜欢猫吗？”

体育馆内人声鼎沸，顶上明亮的灯把球场地板照得反光，球弹在地上的响声清晰无比。旁边的队员给及川递过一瓶水，他笑着说了句感谢。白色的毛巾搭在脖子上，被汗水打湿，及川站起来，环视四周。  
人群发出欢呼，掌声哗啦啦响成一片，像无数拍打翅膀的鸟。他跟上同伴的步伐，站成一排，列队示意。  
黑尾铁朗看着这一切却没有笑。他把目光移远，计分板上红色的数字模糊成及川荣誉的背景板，他看着那个人擦着汗，向前排的观众挥舞毛巾打招呼。

换好衣服，走出体育馆，接下来还有采访，及川很忙。  
出口处，黑尾铁朗站在那里，像一块岩石伫立，分开了沙丁鱼般的观众潮流。及川笑着向他走去，五指在那双狭长的猫眼前挥挥：“怎么，小黑不为我感到骄傲吗？还是说——”他故作姿态地转了转眼珠，“在惦记被我借走的拿把伞？喏，”他伸出手，猫猫吉祥物在空中一晃一晃。  
黑尾接过伞，叹气道：“吉祥物也没能保佑你在比赛中安然无恙啊。”  
他的目光落在及川的膝关节上：“很痛吧？”  
及川也低下头，刘海遮住了他的眉目：“居然被看穿了吗。”  
“旁观者清。好孩子不应该隐瞒撒谎。”  
“黑尾，你好烦。”  
“接下来怎样，”黑尾放弃了跟及川唇枪舌战，眼神里流露出真诚的关切，“需要休息一段时间吗？”  
及川把包往上托了托，远处队友在呼唤他，媒体准备好了，及川不想让人留下耍大牌的坏印象，他匆匆给了黑尾一个眼神，没有说话，转身离开，迈步比起球场上的从容显然多了几分趔趄，队员们很快发现了这点异常，彼此用西班牙语和英语交流着什么，黑尾听不真切，只看到及川笑着说什么，大概是安慰对方的话。  
明明受伤的家伙才是需要安慰的吧。他静默地站了一会，拔腿跟了上去。  
及川在层层记者与摄像机组成的围墙的一边，黑尾在人群最外围，看着及川依旧活力四射地与媒体谈笑风生，但他知道桌子下方及川的腿在不安分地变换着姿势，他不需要这么多的话筒与闪光灯，他需要的是药油与冰袋。越过人群及川与他四目相对，棕色的眼睛缓慢眨了眨，便有嗅觉敏感的记者回头朝黑尾的方向看过来。  
黑尾知趣地转身离开，几分钟后他兜里的手机嗡嗡振动，摸出来一看，屏幕上是及川留的信息。他在输入栏敲下几个字又依次退回，光标一闪一闪的停在空白的对话框上。最终黑尾什么也没有回复，将手机揣回兜里，装作无事发生地踏出体育馆。

盛夏的风丝毫不能让人感到舒爽，黑尾在路边拦车，连续几次都失败，不知道是拥挤的人潮太密集还是他不够闪亮脱颖而出。终于坐上出租车的黑尾竖起手机给司机看目的地，车内的空调无力气地吹，黑尾抹了下脑门上的汗，觉得自己似乎做了个错误的决定。  
他走进医院，因为打车耽搁了不少时间，及川的膝盖已经缠上了绷带。伤患的关节被牢牢固定，白纱布一圈又一圈仿佛他赛场上穿的护膝。黑尾汗涔涔的，显得有些狼狈，他站在走廊尽头，及川在跟医生和随行的营养师说着什么，看见黑尾来了，笑着招呼他过去。  
“情况怎么样？”黑尾用日语跟他对话，显得像个熟稔的老朋友。及川受了伤还是这么手舞足蹈的，让黑尾不得不把手放在他肩膀上好叫他安分些：“只是一点韧带拉伤，休息几个星期就没事啦。这个赛季也结束了，正好我的休假开始了。”他抬起脸，俊秀的面庞神采奕奕：“小黑愿意来看我真的超开心的哦。以及，”他挣扎着努力起身，在拐杖和黑尾之间选择了后者，“的确有点疼呢。”  
黑尾搀扶着他，成年人的身躯比他想象中要轻一些。及川恳求他把自己送回住宿的房间，黑尾应允了。  
只是为什么要叫自己来呢。在车上黑尾忍不住开始思索，两人都坐在后排，及川的腿碰着他的腿，眼睛望向车窗外。接送的轿车比出租车的冷气好不少，黑尾盯着及川鬓边飞起的发丝看了一会，也转头看向另一边的车窗。  
过了几个红绿灯，黑尾身上凉快下来，他突然发现还有另一个问题——为什么自己会去医院看及川呢？  
几番思索无解，黑尾放弃了研究这没来由的躁动的源头，夜色降临，南半球有广袤的海星星也格外的多。车子停下，黑尾自觉绕过去另一边为及川开门。  
房间不大，却也不显得拥挤凌乱。黑尾把及川放在沙发上，后者伸了个懒腰——这可是在大众面前看不到的样子。黑尾正要说离开，却被及川拉住了。  
“黑尾君，”尽管房间里只有他们两个，及川还是装模作样地用了敬语，“我离开几个星期去打比赛，估计家里必要的存货已经所剩无几了，所以……”他对上黑尾从高处落下的审视琢磨的目光，吐了吐舌头：“拜托啦。超市离这里很近的。”他补充到，似乎是怕黑尾会拒绝。  
但黑尾还是顺从地答应了下来，他检查了冰箱，的确空空如也。一边换鞋子脑海中就开始规划起购物清单，门咔哒一声关上，及川在黑尾离开后发出小小的欢呼——他觉得应付起黑尾铁朗仿佛如鱼得水，从黑尾愿意到医院看望他、送他回家，再到答应帮自己买东西，连续的胜利让他有些飘飘然。  
但或许黑尾踏出门后也许就再也不回来了，他大可以拒绝这一切，找个漂亮的借口推脱，这本来是及川自己的生活，与他毫不相干，他们的人生轨迹也许只应该在机场那一刻交汇，取回各自的行李后便礼貌分别。可是。  
及川吃饭还是有些不顾形象——黑尾做了一桌子菜，还特意买了条鱼，说有营养，适合伤员，及川争强好胜地跟他辩驳，却因为咕咕叫的肚子而灰溜溜地闭了嘴。很久没吃到的家乡风味让及川胃口大开，直到碗底朝天才想起应该跟黑尾说句感谢，但对方显然并不在意，甚至好心情地帮他收拾桌上的残局。黑尾铁朗围着围裙满手泡沫站在厨房哼着歌刷碗，哗哗的水流声伴随瓷盘碰撞的叮当声，让及川的家里漫延着温柔的气息。  
于是，顺理成章地，黑尾留了下来过夜。一天，两天，半个月过去了。  
黑尾铁朗成为了及川彻的交往对象。

某个休息日——或许也不是休息日，没有比赛的日子相对轻松，南半球奇妙的四季颠倒让时间的流动也变得迷幻，总之是悠闲的一天，天气好得过分，黑尾懒洋洋坐在喷泉旁边，恰到好处的树荫让他得以惬意地享受阳光。及川从他面前跑过，笑着抬手跟路过的姑娘们打招呼，黑尾看着在阳光在奔跑的及川彻——活泼、健康、英俊，光斑在棕色的发丝上跳跃，反射的光泽人他想亲一口。及川消失在小道尽头，不一会又重新出现，回到黑尾身边，黑尾搂住他，觉得及川的身体还带着阳光下的温度。及川真的像一棵树，他想，而南美洲阳光雨水都很充足，适合他茁壮成长。及川笑着回抱他，棕色的眼睛弯弯的，他说，那么，小黑，请来我的枝条下乘凉吧。  
黑尾当然没有立即靠过去，怎么说及川都算公众人物，他不想因为自己的举动给对方带来麻烦。但到了晚上，黑尾轻手轻脚爬上及川的床，高挑的个子柔软地卷成一卷，靠着及川的肩膀熟睡过去。  
那一觉他睡得很好，恍惚觉得有一双臂膀围绕着他有如多年前母亲的怀抱。谁的手落在他后背，一下一下轻柔地抚摸。  
河流在远处拐了弯，浪花在月色下泛起点点银光。

于是他们便习惯了晚上依靠在一起相拥而眠，原本黑尾以为自己没这么快沦陷的，他想象中自己还能够坚持一会，能够优哉游哉地隔岸观火，可是对方的信号如此明确——他需要他，需要陪伴。黑尾不清楚及川的成长历程——及川不似黑尾那样独立且自持，他细于观察却又容易情绪化，黑尾很快注意到了这一点。  
确定关系那个晚上有些奇妙和不可确信，一开始黑尾铁朗还自欺欺人地认为那无关爱情，纯粹是欲望。爱情被关在了门外，却又自己偷偷溜进来。黑尾被及川按倒在床上亲吻，没有开灯的房间里及川一双湿漉漉的眼眸便是最明亮的东西，黑尾的回吻有些潦草，他便不满意地撅起嘴，手伸过来，插进黑尾的指间扣住，仿佛在确认他的存在般用力握了握。  
及川骑在黑尾身上，作家好整以暇地看着他兴致勃勃又有些笨拙地准备着自己，伸手欲扶对方的腰被骄傲地推开，及川用牙齿撕扯开安全套的袋子，撑着黑尾的胸膛，慢慢摸索着，让自己找到合适的角度。他的脸上有汗，伏在黑尾身上喘息的时候，湿湿的鬓角蹭出一片潮湿的凉意。黑尾觉得自己也有些过于激动了，他暗暗压抑着下腹的欲火，却在进入及川的身体时忍不住呻吟出口。  
“你。”黑尾闭上眼仿佛想逃避什么，吐字也支离破碎，及川勉强掌握着主动权，他也好不到哪去。他努力支撑着自己，下身缓慢地上下移动吞吐，潮湿的手心在黑尾的身体上滑溜溜地难以着力，好不容易才把里面全部填满。仿佛完成了什么精密仪器的对接，两个人同时舒了口气，欲望的干渴驱动他们吻到一处，四周很安静，于是嘴唇相接时的水声显得尤其明显。  
这的确是一种渴——生理或者心理，黑尾分辨不清，他还是喜欢这种亲近的感觉的，南美洲有全世界流量最大的河流，此刻的他就像弯腰汲取亚马逊河水的一只野鹿。水里的倒影一晃一晃，浮现出及川的脸，他们的舌头在水面相接，撩出层层涟漪。黑尾睁开眼，他看到河流源源不断向前流去，在黑夜里泛着灰色的浪，他沿着河岸追逐，一直追到平原的尽头。四周变得吵闹，世界在此断裂，巨大的河冲下断崖变成瀑布，激流形成的旋涡没过他的双足。  
他突然就畏缩不前了，这场情事一开始时那种不确定性再次像蛛丝一般黏住了他。他尝试着探头俯视，月色在落差中被搅得稀碎。喧闹的水声中夹杂着奇怪的电子铃声，黑尾眨眨眼，回过神来是自己的手机在响。这边已是深夜，来电显示是几天前的新人编辑，多半是忘记了时差这回事，他示意及川停止动作，接起电话。  
及川并不乖巧听话，黑尾应付着编辑的同时还要防御对方的捣乱，比如往耳朵里吹气或是故意收紧的下穴，都能引起一阵颤栗，最后不得已狠狠掐了及川的屁股才让那家伙老实下来，但他敢肯定话筒那一端绝对听到了及川吃痛的呼喊，大半夜的男人叫，鬼都知道在做什么。黑尾一边恶劣地祈祷无线电流能让及川的声音听上去像个大胸荡妇，一边抓住始作俑者的胯发狠顶撞。及川同样不甘示弱地大喊起来，让黑尾有一种作奸犯科的罪恶感。为了防止扰民他再次封住及川的嘴唇，对方立马如饥似渴地回应着。黑尾翻过身把及川压倒在身下，深深进入的快感就像炎炎夏日一头扎进冰河，刺激得他绷紧了全身。激流把他卷入其中，黑尾挣扎着想摆脱，他在水中一沉一浮，感觉像有什么东西贴在他的心口，让他如鲠在喉。随手摘下来，原来是一片树叶贴在了皮肤上，手一松，叶子便被急速的水流冲走，滑向悬崖底部。  
黑尾的动作越发激烈，他离那粉身碎骨的断崖也越来越近，抵抗无济于事，只是平白无故消耗体力罢了，他心里甚至很清楚，自己迟早也会掉落谷底，就像那片叶子一样，况且哪怕拼尽全力留在上游，也绝非什么幸福的选择。他开始感到疲惫，既然如此，自己为何还要这般拼命，不舍得放弃呢？  
如果有什么能让他安心地随波逐流的话——黑尾气喘吁吁地想着，他低头咬住及川的侧颈，而及川牢牢抓住了他的后背，像一棵树在他身上扎了根。在这瞬间黑尾的呼吸都停止了，他的身躯飘落悬崖，急剧下坠的失重感带来的高潮让他目眩神迷，有什么东西从他的额角流下来，一摸，摸了满手乳白微腥的液体。他跌倒在及川身上，觉得自己粉身碎骨却心满意足。及川被他压得无法动弹，呜嘤着示意自己要喘不上气了。黑尾捧着及川的脸，他不知道自己的表情像在看着唯一的珍品，他们进行了今晚最后一次的亲吻，一直到及川咕哝着情意绵绵的话语睡去。黑尾躺在他身侧，把脸埋进枕头和及川的胸口之间。他的后背隐隐有些发热，应该是被及川抓破了。河流冲下悬崖继续流淌，叶子打了个转，逐渐停靠河岸，最终腐化，与泥土混为一体。  
夜里，黑尾再次感觉到有如母亲的臂膀般的枝条，围绕着自己。他仰望这棵参天大树，看到枝叶间开满了花，有个男人的声音对他说，小黑，请来我的枝条下乘凉吧。

如胶似漆的日子总是过得很快，黑尾出差的日子要结束了。工作很顺利，还多了个情人，这种事情谁碰着都会偷笑。黑尾在厨房切着三文鱼，及川从外面回来，闻着香味，钻进厨房像只猫一样黏在黑尾身边。  
“我要回去了哦。”黑尾的眼睛盯在鱼肉上，慢吞吞地说。  
“喔。”及川发出意义不明的回应，他沉默一会，松开黑尾，转而踱到冰箱旁边，拉开门，冷藏室橘色的灯光涂抹在他脸上。及川猫着腰翻了一会，发现了黑尾买的蛋糕，自觉地拆开盒子吃起来。  
“马上要吃饭了。”黑尾皱眉，及川叼着叉子对他笑，嘴角沾的奶油也因为翘起的弧度而过分显眼。黑尾伸手抹去那一点白，舔了舔手指尖：“你呢？”  
“你回去呗。”及川看上去满不在乎，他把叉子竖直插进蛋糕软绵绵的身体，“几号的飞机？”  
黑尾的表情有些一言难尽，惊讶的同时又有一股安心感，让他的眉毛在凌乱的刘海下角度奇怪地跳跃着，及川哧哧笑起来：“如果顺路的话，也许能跟你坐同一趟航班也说不定。”  
黑尾的眉毛彻底飞了起来，及川搂住了他，手臂环绕着瘦削的腰身，手指无意识卷着背后围裙的系带：“因为接下来我也要去东京比赛。”他慢慢道，“而这一次，小黑也来看我的比赛好不好？”

登机前及川看到黑尾手里的皮箱，伸手摸摸挂在上面摇摇晃晃的猫咪挂饰：“小黑的行李并没有很多呢。”  
“箱子里的东西平平无奇，只是不舍得箱子本身罢了。”黑尾拉了拉身上的电脑包，走到履带另一头等着行李穿过安检口，“因为是父亲送给我的嘛。”  
“平时小黑也是在东京工作，还会这么想家吗？”  
“啊。”黑尾平淡地回应着。及川鼓了鼓脸，他闯荡异国的时候，只觉得胸口被自己的理想和不甘心填得满满的，乡愁什么的，只有在夜深人静的时分才会悄悄弥漫。提示登机的广播响起，及川压了压帽檐，没有再说什么。

赛场一如既往的热火朝天，及川的全副精力都集中在空中飞舞的排球上，与本国的运动员对战并不轻松，彼此拉锯了几个回合都难以扩大差距。对方喊了暂停，不知道接下来局势会偏向哪边。及川擦了擦汗，活动了一下关节——那一次的拉伤没有给他留下什么影响，真是好事一桩。周围嘈杂的声音被哨声切断，及川拿起排球在手心转了转又拍了拍，深呼吸。  
将球高高抛向空中时依稀能听到潮水般的欢呼，他对此适应性良好，注意力集中本身就是运动员的必修课，一步，两步，三步，手掌即将触碰到球的那一刻，他的思维突然跑偏了——  
黑尾铁朗并没有来到现场。  
“咚！”

他们赢得很艰辛，及川深深呼吸，把毛巾顶在头上，目光再一次搜寻，依旧没有发现黑尾的身影。倒是有几个穿着红色运动服的学生，引起了及川的注意。他眯眼仔细看去，他们的校服上印着NEKOMA的英文字母。  
及川翻出手机，上面也没有黑尾的消息。及川感到一股躁动，激烈的比赛已经结束了，按理说这种不平静的心态也应该会随着结果尘埃落定。他想了想，认真地敲下“我们胜利了”，按下发送键。

及川来到医院的时候已经是傍晚，街灯刚刚亮起，漫天绚丽的晚霞模糊地映着玻璃。他走过去，黑尾抬起头看过来，扯出一个略显无力的笑容。  
“恭喜你。”他轻轻说。及川捏了捏黑尾的肩，关切地问道：“那个，爸爸……黑尾先生的病怎么样了？”  
“突发性脑溢血。”黑尾的眉头皱着，“年纪大了，身体跟不上了。医生说还要留院观察一段时间。”  
及川看上去想说些什么安慰的话，医生出现了，黑尾迎上去，接过病历卡抑或是化验结果之类的几张纸片，一边低头翻看一边应着医生的嘱咐。及川的手机不合时宜地响起来，他做了个抱歉的手势，走到另一端接电话，是他的队友，约他今晚去庆祝。及川谢绝了，他看了一眼黑尾，又看看表。  
挂断电话后及川回来，黑尾有些颓然地坐在长凳上，及川走过去，把黑尾拉近，让他靠在自己身上。“小黑还没吃饭？”听见对方闷闷地叹气，及川揉了揉怀中人的黑发说道，感觉到那颗脑袋上下晃了一下，及川又说：“那我们先去吃点东西？”  
“没什么胃口。”黑尾坐直了身体，“我想上天台抽根烟。”

天空中的云霞还没有散去，在黑夜到来前拼命想挽回最后一点余辉，顶楼的风胡乱游走，似乎把高挑瘦削的黑尾也一同吹散在绯红的晚风中。黑尾磕了磕烟盒，叼出一支香烟，摸打火机的时候不小心摸出一张纸片，是今天排球赛的门票。  
黑尾抽烟时很贴心地站在下风向，他抬头看着这片瑰丽的天空，又看看及川，风把及川的刘海吹乱，给这位骄傲的明星增添了一股不羁浪客的气息。黑尾呼出一口灰蓝的烟，赞叹到：“好美。”  
“那小黑现在——”及川觉得自己的舌头打了结，黑尾接过他的话：“我会处理好的，不用太担心。”香烟在他吸气的时候迅速地烧掉一截，“我想请护理来照顾父亲，毕竟爷爷奶奶年纪大了，也不想惊扰他们。”  
“如果需要有什么能帮到你的话，请一定联系我。”及川说得很郑重，黑尾轻轻笑，目光落在远处：“好意心领，只不过——能够像这样跟你并肩站一块看晚霞，我就很知足了。”他掀灭最后一点火花，“不能去看你的比赛真的很可惜。”  
“以后还有机会的。”  
“嗯。或许吧。”

赛季结束，及川又要回到阿根廷去了，他没想到的是，黑尾赠与他别离的礼物，竟然是分手宣言。  
“为什么？”他颇有些愤怒，赛场的顺利并不能填平他的困惑，黑尾坐在他对面，金色的瞳仁安静得毫无波澜。及川感到沮丧，或许他早该有这样的自知之明，当初黑尾是如何顺从地留在他身边，就终有一天他也会乖巧地独自离开——就像与河流并行，却无法阻止河道的分岔，及川与名为黑尾铁朗的河流相拥缠绵一段时间后，被那浪花送回了异国他乡的彼岸，他挣扎着想重新回到那怀抱，却发现只一瞬间自己的脚就在岸上生了根。及川眼睁睁看着河水横过眼前，流向未知的、自己再也无法参与的未来，而回首上游，只有渐渐风化的黄沙。  
“父亲犯病是因为我，及川。”黑尾的语气很诚恳，听不出痛苦的情绪，“一个人想要的东西是有很多的，胜利、欲望、自由，甚至只是一顿美味的午餐，出门旅行的好天气，但……”他低头看着自己的手指，“能够与你相遇，已经是我觉得最好的结果。及川，回去那能让你开花结果的地方吧，不用对我留有眷恋。”  
“是，我必须……”及川有些语塞，他的确不能长久留在东京，黑尾也不可能抛下他的亲人与工作跟自己远走阿根廷，况且，自己的身份也会给黑尾的家庭带来压力。或许只有分开才是最优选择，他长长叹息，沉默良久，最终说道：“那么，最后一个要求，小黑。我登机那天，你来送送我吧。”

夕阳照进舷窗，及川靠着椅背，研究手里的一束鲜花。  
那是黑尾铁朗给他的。大朵的芍药鲜艳欲滴，浓烈的色泽与窗外血色的落日不相上下。空调的冷风吹得花瓣微微颤抖，及川抚摸那柔软芬芳，试图从花束中找到黑尾的后悔与挽留。但是没有，除了这突兀的红，像一枚沉重的印章，压在他们离别的结局。  
飞机开始助跑，晚霞飘落，像纱般笼罩着银色的机身。他离东京越来越远，只一瞬间，地上的人便小如蝼蚁，他与黑尾这短暂的相识，化作飞机身后拖着的烟云，在天空中拉出长长的痕迹。

几个月后。  
南美洲那期专题很成功，黑尾收到了不少读者来信。裁纸刀割开信封时，细碎的纸屑在台灯下缓慢地飞舞着，像失重的雪沙，半天不肯降落。  
其中一封捏起来很薄，拆开来，里面只有一张明信片。东京的冬天漫长又拖沓，如同难以治愈的感冒，而那张纤细的纸片上，印着的却是盛夏的落霞，伊瓜苏瀑布飞溅的水花折射出彩虹，与这瑰丽的晚霞相得益彰。  
他翻过来，背面只有一行字：  
“它从南美洲飘来，从未消失。”

附wland地址，防止翻车：http://hellowland.com/wid2640987 2640987


End file.
